staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (56) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Noah Smith, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman (24 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Dla dzieci: Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci 09.15 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 09.30 Dla dzieci: Domowe przedszkole 10.00 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.10 Raven (15/21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Guy Magar, wyk. Jeffrey Meek, Lee Majors, Andy Bumati, Paul Collins (45 min) 11.00 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.30 Pięć moich matek - film dokumentalny Michała Nekanda-Trepki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.25 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Czas relaksu 12.50 Taksówka Jedynki: Jeżeli kochać... (powt.) 13.05 Skandal Metawizyjny czyli filozofia dla każdego (3): Chory zdrowy rozsądek 13.30 Ja i moje życie (7): Nie jestem waszą własnością 13.45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 14.10 Dla dzieci: Szatnia 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (11) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Czas na komputer 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (831) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (209) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Forum - program publicystyczny opcja 1 - 0-70015011, opcja 2 - 0-70015012 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (The Sentinel) (31) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Richard Burgi, Garrett Maggart, Bruce A. Young, Ken Earl (45 min) 21.00 Teatr Telewizji - Patrick G. Clark: Upiór w kuchni - Polska 1993, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Irena Kwiatkowska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Leonard Pietraszak, Stanisław Brudny (83 min) 22.30 Goniec kulturalny 22.45 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.20 Fronda: Licheń, mesjanizm, Polska - magazyn 23.55 Mistrzowie kina - Jerzy Kawalerowicz: Austeria - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jan Szurmiej, Ewa Domańska (103 min) 01.40 Zapomniane pracownie: Snycerstwo (powt.) 01.55 Mistrzowie: Aleksander Jackowski-Jacek - film dokumentalny Hanny Kramarczuk 02.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (131) - telenowela, Polska 1998 (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 09.35 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) (135) - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97, reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Patrick Duffy, Suzanne Somers, Staci Keanan, Brandon Call (22 min) 10.00 Walka o przetrwanie: Na ratunek kondorom - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1993 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) (powt.) 11.00 Jake i Ben (Jake and the Kid) (24/26) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1995, wyk. Shaun Johnston, Ben Campbell, Patti Harras, Julie Khaner (46 min) 12.00 Nieustająca Love Story (1/7): O czym marzy dziewczyna - program artystyczny 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 W krainie władcy smoków (11/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 14.10 Teatr dla Dzieci: Benedykt Hertz - O zwierzętach to i owo, Polska 1997, reż. Barbara Borys-Damięcki, wyk. Wiesław Michnikowski, Bożena Dykiel, Jerzy Bończak, Artur Barciś (46 min) 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (46,47/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1990, reż. Stephen Cragg/Brad Siberling, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Lawrence Pressman (46 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.40 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 17.05 Nasze miejsce: Małe ojczyzny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.35 Dla dzieci: Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - teleturniej 20.05 Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Robert Gonera, Redbad Klijnstra, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (102 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (39/45) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1971, wyk. Graham Chapman, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Terry Jones (25 min) 23.15 Encyklopedia sztuki XX wieku: Amulety i definicje, czyli szkic do portretu Jerzego Ficowskiego - film dokumentalny Pawła Woldana 00.00 Camerata 2 00.30 Dawać świadectwo tamtym dniom - film dokumentalny Aliny Czerniakowskiej 01.10 Zgubna miłość (Fatale Mutterliebe) - thriller psychologiczny, Niemcy 1995, reż. Michael Keusch, wyk. Marijam Agischewa, Mitja-Daniel Krebs, Heio von Stetten, Veronica Ferres (91 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 08.20 Raport ekologiczny 08.30 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (1/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (89 min) 14.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Dzwonek - program dla dzieci 17.15 Halo gmina 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Reportaż dnia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Mediator - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Moto Kurier - program motoryzacyjny 22.45 Raport policyjny 23.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (1/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (89 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Informacje poranne 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (34) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (685) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (45 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (105) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (55 min) 11.30 Ochrona absolutna (Total Security) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. James Belushi, Debrah Farentino, Tracey Needham, Tony Plana (45 min) 12.30 Życie jak poker (55) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Disco Polo Live 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (21) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 (25 min) 15.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 15.45 Wystarczy chcieć 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piramida: gra - zabawa 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (35) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Pomoc domowa (The Nunny) (99) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 18.10 Allo, Allo (34) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (106) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Billy Warlock, Erika Eleniak, Nicole Eggert (50 min) 20.00 MEGA HIT: Specjalista (The Specialist) - film sensacyjny, USA1994, reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Sharon Stone, James Woods, Rod Steiger, Eric Roberts (105 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.05 Ally McBeal (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Greg German, Jane Krakowski (45 min) 23.00 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Życie jak poker (55) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 00.10 Monstrum (Watchers) - thriller, Kanada/USA 1988, reż. Jon Hess, wyk. Corey Haim, Michael Ironside, Barbara Williams, Duncan Fraser (87 min) 01.50 Muzyka na BIS 03.45 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Magazyn NBA 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Bosco (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.50 Złota klatka (60) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (60) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (75) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Marton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka 13.00 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Bosco (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (93) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Mr Rhodes (14) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Skrót meczu NBA z piątku 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn rozrywki i sensacji 18.00 Paulina (27) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (76) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Gwiezdne wrota (33) - serial sensacyjny, USA. 21.00 Portret zabójcy (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Fakty, Ludzie, Pieniądze - Home&Market 23.00 Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Telewizjer 00.00 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (91) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.50 Kwiat z tysiąca i jednej nocy (Arabian Nights) - film kostiumowy, Włochy 1974, reż. Pier Paolo Pasolini, wyk. Ninetto Davoli, Franco Merli, Ines Pellegrini, Luiginia Rocci (135 minut) 03.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 05.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.30 Popye (41) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Życie zwierząt (ZOO Live z Jack Hanna) - film przyrodniczy 08.40 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.45 Być matką - poradnik 09.00 W poszukiwaniu złotego nieba (In Search of a Golden Sky) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Jefferson Richard, wyk. Charles Napier, Cliff Osmond, Craig L. Clyde, Stafford Morgan (91 min) 10.35 Max i przyjaciele (4) - film sensacyjny 11.35 Wytrych damski - talk show Doroty Kamińskiej i Katarzyny Miller 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 13.40 City (323) - serial, USA, wyk. Morgan Fairchild, Jane Elliot, Corey Page - Facet, Catherine Hicks 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (48) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler, George Hamilton 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (10) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (34) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Ralph R. Farquar, wyk. Brandy Norwood, William Allen Young, Sheryl Lee Ralph 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (75) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 1988, reż. Don Williams, wyk. Bruno Gerussi, Robert Gothier, Rae Brown 16.55 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (74) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 17.45 Pogromcy zła (Counterstrike) (6) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, reż. Vincent Fournier, wyk. Christopher Plummer, Simon MacCorkindale, Sophie Michaud, James Purcel 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Jerry Van Dyke, Shelly Fabares, Clare Carey 20.00 Angel Falls (2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, wyk. James Brolin, Kim Cattrall, Chelsea Field, Brian Kerwin (90 min) 21.40 Ludzie tacy jak my (People Like Us) (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. William Hale, wyk. Ben Gazzara, Connie Selecca, Dennis Farina, Eva Maria Saint 22.35 Nasze wiadomości 22.55 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 23.25 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Viridiana - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1961, reż. Luis Bunuel, wyk. Francisco Rabal, Silvia Pinal, Fernando Rey, Margarita Lozano (90 min) 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 KONSERWACJA NADAJNIKA DO GODZ. 15.00 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Klan (204) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 16.30 Dla dzieci: Małe musicale 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy tydzień 17.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (11/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jan Monczka, Beata Paluch (56 min) 19.00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 CZARNO-BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Zezowate szczęście - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1960, reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Bogumił Kobiela, Maria Ciesielska, Helena Dąbrowska, Barbara Kwiatkowska (110 min) 21.50 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 22.00 Jej Wysokość Kolejka - film dokumentalny Tadeusza Śmiarowskiego 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna (7): Interpretacje i improwizacje 23.30 VIII Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego: Paderewski in memoriam - Wielki Koncert Pierre Amoyala i Pawła Giliłowa (stereo) 23.55 Akademia wiersza: O Janku co psom szył buty 00.05 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 00.20 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 Klan (204) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 00.55 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 01.20 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 CZARNO-BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Zezowate szczęście - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1960, reż. Andrzej Munk (powt.) 03.45 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 04.00 Jej Wysokość Kolejka - film dokumentalny Tadeusza Śmiarowskiego (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (11/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Konic (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.15 Klan (204) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 07.30 Link New Look - magazyn mody 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (110) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (16) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Scarlet (8-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John Erman (powt.) 10.30 Drużyna 'A' (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (692) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Disco Relax - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (126) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (111) - serial animowany 17.45 Drużyna 'A' (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (17) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (164) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Gliniarz i prokurator (Jack and the Fatman) (56) - serial kryminalny, USA 1987-1992, wyk. William Conrad, Joe Penny, Alan Campbell, Lu Leonard (50 min) 21.00 Pierwsza fala (19) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. Francis Ford Coppola (powt.) 21.55 Niedziela gliniarza (Un dimanche de flic) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1982, reż. Michel Vianey, wyk. Victor Lanoux, Jean Rochefort, Barbara Sukowa, Maurice Biraud (90 min) 23.40 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 00.35 Piosenka na życzenie 01.35 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 06.25 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 06.45 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 07.35 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 08.25 Awantura o dziecko (Battling for Baby) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Art Wolf, wyk. Suzanne Pleshette, Debbie Reynolds, Courtney Cox, John Terlesky (89 min) 10.00 Jak dwie krople wody (Lies of the Twins) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Isabelle Rossellini, Iman, Claudia Christian (95 min) 11.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.10 Świat dzikiej przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 12.50 Teleshopping 13.30 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 16.15 Wszystko się kręci - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 -22.35 ROMANTYCZNY PONIEDZIAŁEK: 20.00 Angel Falls (2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, wyk. James Brolin, Kim Cattrall, Chelsea Field (90 min) 21.40 Ludzie tacy jak my - serial sensacyjny 22.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.50 Zgubna niewinność (Betrayed by Innocence) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Elliot Silvertstein, wyk. Barry Bostwick, Lee Purcell, Cristen Kauffman, Paul Sorvino, Craig Richard Nelson (95 min) Ni 00.25 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 01.15 Świat Discovery: Orangutany - dzieci lasu - serial dokumentalny 02.00 Darkman 2 (Darkman 2 - The Return of Durant) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Bradford May, wyk. Larry Drake, Arnold Vosloo, Kim Delaney, Renee O'Connor (90 min) 03.30 Teleshopping Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Futbol Mundial 08.30 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Nie przysyłaj mi kwiatów (Send Me No Flowers) - komedia, USA 1964, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Rock Hudson, Doris Day, Ony Randall, Paul Lynde (96 min) 10.30 (K) Deser: Badany S - film krótkometrażowy 10.45 (K) Doborowa jednostka (McHale's Navy) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Bryan Spicer, wyk. Tom Arnold, David Allan Grier, Tim Curry (104 min) 12.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 13.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 13.30 (K) Z dżungli do dżungli (Jungle 2 Jungle) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Tim Allen, Martin Short, Sam Huntington, JoBeth Williams (105 min) 15.15 (K) Julian Po (The Tears of Julian Po) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Alan Wade, wyk. Christian Slater, Robin Tunney, Michael Parks, Cherry Jones (80 min) 16.35 (K) Zygielbojm - film dokumentalny, Polska 1998 17.10 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny 20.00 (K) Ed - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Bill Coutuire, wyk. Matt LeBlanc, Jayne Brook (90 min) 21.35 (K) Wielcy tego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 22.30 (K) Duchy Missisipi (Ghosts of Mississippi) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Whoopi Goldberg, James Woods (125 min) 00.40 (K) Wioska przeklętych (Village of the Damned) - horror, USA 1996, reż. John Carpeneter, wyk. Christopher Reev, Kristie Alley, Linda Kozłowski (94 min) 02.15 (K) Dorożkarz nr 13 - komedia, Polska 1937, reż. Marian Czauski, wyk. Stanisław Sielański, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Lena Żelichowska (64 min) 03.20 (K) Białe noce (White Nights) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Peter Haber, Stina Rautelin (84 min) 04.50 (K) Bilardzista (The Hustler) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1961, reż. Robert Rossen, wyk. Paul Newman, Jackie Gleason, Piper Laurie (125 min) HBO 06.25 Kulisy filmu Men in Black - reportaż 06.55 Kangury rude - Podzielona pustynia - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.45 Autobus (Get on the Bus) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Ossie Davis, Charles Dutton (116 min) 09.45 Kłamca (The Lies He Told) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Gary Cole, Karen Sillas (90 min) 11.20 Pokochałam mordercę (Mother Can I Sleep With Danger) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Tori Spelling, Ivan Sergei (86 min) 12.50 Chwała (Glory) - dramat wojenny, USA 1990, reż. Ed Zwick, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Denzel Washington (117 min) 14.50 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 15.20 Szkodnik (The Pest) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Paul Miller, wyk. John Leguizamo, Jeffrey Jones (80 min) 16.45 Randka z córką prezydenta (My Date With the President's Daughter) - komedia, USA 1997, wyk. Dabney Coleman, Will Friedle (90 min) 18.15 Renegaci (Renegades) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Jack Sholder, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Kiefer Sutherland (101 min) 20.00 Ernest jedzie do Afryki (Ernest Goes to Africa) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Cherry, wyk. Jim Varney, Linda Kash (90 min) 21.35 Prefontaine - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. Steve James, wyk. Jared Leto, Amy Locane (102 min) 23.20 Czarownice z Eastwick (The Witches of Eastwick) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. George Miller, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Michelle Pfeiffer (113 min) 01.20 Hamlet - dramat kostiumowy, USA/W. Brytania 1996, reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Kate Winslet (121 min) 03.25 Chwała (Glory) - dramat wojenny, USA 1990, reż. Ed Zwick, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Denzel Washington (117 min) 05.25 Pierwsze dni - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania TV 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program na bis 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (1/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (89 min) 14.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 15.40 Kleks - program dla dzieci 16.15 Mecenas radzi - program Adama Kraśnickiego 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Magazyn konsumenta 17.20 Studio Regionalne 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Telemikser 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 22.30 100% Live - program Wojciecha Zamorskiego 23.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (1/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (89 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu